Massage shoes are becoming more and more popular among ordinary consumers owing to their health care efficacies. There are two main forms of massage shoes on the market: 1, ordinary massage shoes in which massage columns are fixedly arranged on insoles and matched with the positions of acupuncture points of soles, such that insteps contact the massage columns by means of pressure generated when a user walks to press the acupuncture points of soles, and for such massage manner of pressing by means of the human body gravity, the massage forces cannot be adjusted effectively, and the user easily feels aching because all the acupuncture points are pressed simultaneously in a walking process; 2, electric massage shoes in which electrodes are generally arranged on massage columns to generate low-frequency pulses and produce a health care effect, but a circuit control portion for electromagnetic pulses is very complicated, and the user generally fails to select an appropriate frequency-band correctly to affect on usability. In addition, for massage shoes in the prior art, front and back positions of massage columns cannot be adjusted, and demands of consumers having different shoe sizes cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem to solve about how to design a pair of intelligent massage shoes which can adapt to massage demands of different shoe sizes and have a good massage effect and in which massage columns move up and down orderly for massage.